In order to create an environment in which spectators may each enjoy a largely unobstructed sightline of an event, staging is erected. Such staging may involve constructing a raised platform for conducting the event, raised or tiered seating for the spectators to view the location of the event, or a combination of both. Both staging approaches involve constructing raised platforms and such construction may be temporary or permanent. Typically, the raised platforms are constructed of modular flooring panels elevated on vertical support legs, or other types of understructure, to provide for optional platform configurations. As with most forms of construction, there are several guidelines and safety requirements that the materials and final product must satisfy.
For example, both modular floor panels and vertical supports of a platform modular floor system must meet certain structural performance requirements. More specifically, a floor system must be capable of withstanding loads and stresses within stated limits. Floor panels, for example, must be able to withstand a concentrated load and rolling load of a specified force applied using a square plate to a 7×7 square inch (177.8 mm×177.8 mm) area of the panel at any location on the panel without failure. Failure is the point at which the panel will no longer accept the load. The floor panels must also not exceed a specified permanent deflection after the concentrated load is removed. Floor panels, along with their supporting understructure for example, must be capable of supporting an impact load dropped from a height of 36 inches (914.4 mm) onto a one square inch area (645.16 mm2), using a round or square indentor, at any location on the panel without failure. A vertical support assembly must sustain an axial load without deforming permanently. Another test for a vertical support assembly involves determining the average overturning moment without deformation when the assembly is supported by a clean, sound, uncoated concrete surface.
Floor systems must satisfy other safety guidelines, such as those directed to natural forces (e.g., earthquakes and fires). With respect to earthquakes, for example, access flooring systems must withstand specified lateral seismic forces. A representative standards setting body for such requirements is the International Conference of Building Officials, which publishes building codes, including codes for specific seismic zones. With respect to fire, floor system components with exposed finishes must meet flame spread and smoke development criteria. Other components, such as support system components, may qualify as noncombustible. A representative standards setting body for such requirements is ASTM International (originally known as the America Society for Testing and Materials), which is another international standards organization that develops and publishes voluntary consensus technical standards for a wide range of materials, products, systems, and services.
Thus, to ensure the safety of end users of an infill platform floor system, several structural and safety performance requirements must be satisfied. These must be met while also providing a system that is durable and convenient to work with, e.g., modular, lightweight, and portable. Common stage systems that include portable components typically require a tedious erection over a long duration with many bulky and heavy components. These systems are typically constructed in their final positions by first erecting the support system and then installing the platforms. The platforms typically attach to the support system with a manual locking system to prevent movement of the platforms once in place. Additional parts, hardware, and tools are commonly required to erect these support systems and platforms. These systems may be particularly useful with respect to sporting event venues, concerts, ceremonies, worship facilities, and performing arts venues.